Ragnarok the Animation Episode 08
Inochi no Tattosa o Shiranu Mono wa Fukō da (命の尊さを知らぬものは不幸だ) Those Who Don't Know the Value of Life are Unfortunate Date Aired: 18 May 2004 Previous Episode → 07 Next Episode → 09 Synopsis Roan's party heads east towards Sograt Desert, and Judia becomes the leader as Roan and Maaya eventually feel the fatigue of walking long distances without any time to rest. Maaya then notices that where they are is somewhat familiar; Takius then points out that they have been going around in circles. In fact, the forest where they are is called the "Lost Forest" and is notorious for making adventurers lost in it. Eventually, Yuufa gives up walking and rides on Maaya's cart, pulled by none other than Roan. Roan, however, is also tired from walking, and it required a few doses of Yuufa's Heal to push him forward. Judia soon admits that even she does get lost in the Lost Forest, which made Maaya furious, especially since in the first place, Judia was the one who insisted they enter the Lost Forest with her guidance. As it turns out, they camp at night inside the Lost Forest. The night looms, and later on, the others get their share of rest. As Maaya and Takius sleep, Roan is compelled by Yuufa to massage her legs. Meanwhile, Iruga exposes his fear when a Fabre appears near him and he jumps in response. Judia is still disappointed at his fear and tells him that he won't survive with his fear. She then tells him to sleep as she watches over everyone. However, it seems that Iruga can't sleep, as Roan and Yuufa. The two then overheard Judia talking to Iruga about their fated encounter in the Lost Forest. Judia, back then, was hunting in the Lost Forest everyday, training her skills as a Hunter although she doesn't seem to make any good progress. At one occasion, she goes to check one of the traps she set up earlier, only to find a Wolf trying to steal it from her. As she orders her Falcon (named Falco) to attack, one of her tarot cards dropped: the card of "Regret". Ignoring the card, she gives out the orders and unfortunately, the Wolf managed to attack her Falcon. The Wolf flees, and Judia rushes to check her Falcon's injuries. Judia realizes that she is helpless with her Falcon badly injured. It was that time when an Assassin came and tends to her Falcon's injuries, telling her the importance of the life of a living being and how people are not the ones who control the forest. Before Judia could confront him for belittling her abilities, he disappears. The next day, Judia asks Iruga to scout the area to search for an exit. Meanwhile, she notices that Yuufa, Roan and Maaya are still tired despite they appear to have slept last night. Soon, she discovers that they were eavesdropping on her self-recollection, and Yuufa wants to hear more about it. Judia then decides to continue on her story. Eventually, Falco recovers from its injury and is back to flying, though as she watches Falco soar in the air, she can't help but think of the unnamed Assassin who helped her back then. Just then, a group of bandits surrounded her and knocked her unconscious. When she regained consciousness, she finds herself inside a cave, where the gang of bandits who are responsible for her capture was enjoying dinner. Soon, their leader tells everyone to leave him with Judia, after the bandits leave, Judia faces their leader, who admits to her that he wanted to have someone to be with as he does his dirty work. Judia instantly refuses the offer with a series of violent responses. Unfortunately for him, he finds it cute. Overwhelmed by alcohol, the bandit leader goes to steal a kiss from Judia, but a powerful headbutt leave him out cold momentarily. He eventually stands up and insists that she will be his bride and her violent tendencies only makes him like her more. Judia then tells him that she would prefer suicide than to be married to him. The remark made a stronger effect on him, as he admits that he has been dumped 999 times by 999 women and he can't live being dumped by Judia, who is supposed to be the 1000th. Judia still stays firm on her decision, even when she is given the choice to be wed or be fed to the wolves, in which she chooses the latter. With that, the bandit leader leaves and lets her rest for the execution the next day. The next day, Judia faces the punishment for not being wed to the leader of the bandits. Still tied, she looks at the cliff where she is to be dropped and the hungry wolves below. Despite being somewhat anxious, she still keeps rejecting the leader's offers of marriage. She is then blindfolded and is dropped down the cliff, hanging a few inches from certain doom on a length of rope. The leader still wants to give her a chance to change her mind, but she persists. Judia drops a bit lower on the wolf pack and there, she hears Falco. Falco then attacks the wolves who get close to her. Meanwhile, the Assassin returns to fend off the bandits. Later, he frees Judia from her restraints. At that moment, Judia is certain that she is in love with the Assassin, Soon, Judia sees Iruga's scarf hanging on one of the trees. She then heads off straight ahead and discovers the bridge connecting the Lost Forest to the Sograt Desert. At the other end of the bridge, she sees Iruga, the person that she is fated to meet. Adapted From Adapted from? which chapter of manga and/or novel Referbacks references to previous episodes Trivia Ragnarok Online References *The Lost Forest mentioned on the entire episode is actually the Payon Forest, a large forest spanning from the east of Alberta and surrounding Payon from three sides. New Monsters Quotes Category:Episodes